


No Clean Slate

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Naminé's thoughts on the new year





	No Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-KHII

The new year arrives quietly, like the snow that is beginning to stick instead of melting as soon as it hits the ground.

Oh, there are parties and everyone shouts “Happy New Year” at midnight and it’s all noisy and happy. After all that, though, waking up the next morning doesn’t feel different from any other day. 

She had thought she’d feel some sort of change, like waking up the morning after leaving Castle Oblivion, like she’d finished one task and was ready to begin another. Instead it’s more like having one part of a drawing finished, and preparing to work on another. 

It’s not a bad feeling, just not what was expected. Namine wonders if the others feel the same way; she’ll have to ask them once they all wake up.


End file.
